


watching stars collide

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: (During the plane ride, she is seated beside Klaus as Rebekah is draping her head over his shoulder. He’s placed his coat over her, allowing her to snuggle close to him. Hayley observes them from the corner of her eye with so much concentration that she almost gets caught.She wonders how two thousand-year-old monsters somehow managed to look like children, at this very moment).





	watching stars collide

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: au after s4 or the one where the curse is lifted, Elijah never comes back, and Hayley decides she needs a change of scenery. It’s only natural that Rebekah and Klaus tag along.
> 
> warnings: smut/incest/threesome

–

For her fiftieth birthday, Hayley decides she wants to go to Bali.

She longs to wake up and feel the sun on her bare skin. To escape the boredom, coldness, and turmoil that is Mystic Falls. She always thought she’d leave this place much sooner after Hope graduated, but, as it turns out, Hayley is much more of a coward than she first believed herself to be.

She wanted to stick to what was unfamiliar – to what felt the furthest from Elijah.

(Because, even if it’s been years, the decision not to restore his memories is still affecting her deeply. The fact that he’s happier without her – without any of them…is hard to understand).

“C’mon now Hayles,” Rebekah releases, rummaging through her clothes. “Couldn’t you have picked somewhere a bit more original? Nik and I have been to Bali more times than I can count,” She suddenly says, as Klaus barges in through her window.

Hayley’s eyes snap and fixate on the two siblings sitting in front of her suitcases. “Now, wait a minute,” she starts off with, “Who said anything about you two coming a long with me?” the she-wolf demands, sounding rather ticked off (and with good reason, of course).

“Well, what else are we supposed to do?” Rebekah goes on to say, “Kol and Davina are spending the summer in Goa, Hope’s away with her friends in Sydney, even Marcel’s taken off to Guatemala with Josh,” she complains, offering her a sweet little pout.

“So? The fact that everyone made plans for the summer without you is not my problem,” Hayley says, while rolling her eyes.

And that’s when Klaus decides to weigh in. He stares directly in to her eyes, burning a glare into her, almost as if he’s daring her to look away. “Were you just planning on going to Bali all by your lonesome then, my dearest little wolf?” he hums.

“I don’t see why I couldn’t,” she offers, sounding as resilient as ever. “Then again, I guess there’s nothing I can do to stop you two from tagging along either,” Hayley honestly admits.

Klaus smirks at her confession. “Now now, I’m sure you’ll be rather pleased with our company,” he tells her.

“After all,” Rebekah shrugs, “there’s nothing like some good old fashion Mikaelson hospitality,” she winks at the other girl who can’t help but sigh.

“Yeah,” Hayley laughs, “when they’re not murdering people,” she completes her thought by whispering it under her breath.

–

(During the plane ride, she is seated beside Klaus as Rebekah is draping her head over his shoulder. He’s placed his coat over her, allowing her to snuggle close to him. Hayley observes them from the corner of her eye with so much concentration that she almost gets caught.

She wonders how two thousand-year-old monsters somehow managed to look like children, at this very moment).

–

They settle in easily enough, in to a beautiful hotel with an amazing view. Hayley finds herself glued to the glass windows, completely unwilling to stop looking at the vast flood of lights set before her eyes. She can’t believe she’s here, so far away from Mystic Falls, from Elijah, from Hope…from everything and everyone.

(But – that doesn’t last very long).

Klaus unpacks right away,

He hangs up an Armani suit and tie he brought, just in case they go somewhere nice. And it hits her a bit too close, reminds her a bit too much of someone she used to love.

–

Rebekah is the first one to notice that Hayley is sad.

She drags the she-wolf out of bed, tells her to get dressed and is whisking her out the door before the sun decides to set.

“And where are you two off to?” Klaus sings, as he slips out of the shower in nothing but a fluffy white towel.

“I’m taking our little wolf here out on a shopping spree,” she informs him, copying his signature smirk.

“Oh god,” Hayley sighs at her nickname. “Not you too,” she complains, sounding dramatic.

Rebekah giggles before she slips her hand around the other girl’s fingers. “Will you be alright on your own, Nik?” She asks.

“I’ll be fine,” He replies, grabbing a book and hoping into bed. “Don’t have too much fun without me,” Klaus shouts, before the two girls exit the room.

And, in a strange way, Hayley starts to feel better already.

–

They still haven’t quite gotten used the unspoken name that hangs between them, a lost brother, a lost lover – but they try to make it work. Hayley lets Rebekah lead her through the streets, lets her choose most of the shops, even lets her pick outfits for her.

They try on the most expensive clothes and take pictures, posing and sharing way too much space, and siting way too close to one another.

Briefly, Hayley wonders if this is what it’s like to have a sister.

(They end up buying enough things to last them an eternity – and an eternity have – Hayley reminds herself, thinking that maybe, she could get used to this).

–

After wards, they come back to get tipsy off mimosas with Klaus.

He’s playing old music on their sound system, with his sister dancing on the table, and they’re letting in tourist after tourist to party with them in their hotel room.

That night, Hayley’s head feels a little too heavy as she falls in to bed with the original hybrid. She barely even registers that Rebekah is climbing in beside him, and it’s only later that she realizes that – oh, there’s only one bed – and if it wasn’t for her hand accidentally brushing against Rebekah’s, she may have missed the little smile vanishing into the crook of her brother’s neck entirely.

Hayley doesn’t say anything; the bed is big enough and Klaus has two arms to curl around each of them.

–

The next day, they go to the beach and that’s when Klaus decides he’s going to kiss her first.

It happens fast, but with equal amounts of fondness and suffocation. She’s showing him pictures Hope sent her of her venture with the koalas, and before she knows it, she can feel his hot breath on her neck.

Hayley looks up for a moment to meet his burning gaze.

And that’s when Klaus decides to lean in.

–

(She’s watching Rebekah crawl over to whisper something to her brother every now and then, and Hayley remembers how when Klaus had kissed her, she could smell his sister’s perfume all over him).

–

In the morning, Klaus leaves early for some breakfast.

Which typically consists of some fresh human blood – preferably a woman’s, since he’s always had a taste for them.

Hayley wakes up next to Rebekah, and it’s unlike the mornings before because this time, it’s just the two of them. The blonde girl is still asleep, mouth open slightly as she’s breathing lightly through it.

Her lips are only a few inches away from her own, Hayley realizes, that if she just maneuvered a little closer, she could easily just press them against each other.

–

She doesn’t really remember how they ended up in a club, the three of them, feeding on the same go-go dancer. But, here they are. Rebekah is feeding on one side of his neck, while Hayley feeds on the other, and Klaus has the poor boy’s arm in his mouth.

He allows the blood to trail down his chin, his jawline, his chest…to make a mess and she stares at the path it makes across his skin and wonders what he’d say if she were to lick it clean.

–

Klaus is also the first one to have sex with her.

While Rebekah is making out with a boy with chestnut hair and chocolate eyes, just across from them on the couch, the original hybrid pushes Hayley into the bed.

She’s not sure why she wants him. He is old skin, tender eyes, and a crooked smile displaying all his teeth – shining in the night, like stars colliding. And maybe, she just pictures him as what is familiar, what reminds her of home, but not enough to make her want to go back.

He is pounding away at her, balls deep inside her – and when Rebekah shows up behind him, dropping her dress and sinking her teeth into her brother’s neck, Hayley doesn’t object.

After all, these two share everything. And the little wolf was no exception to that rule.

–

Hours later, it turns out that, Rebekah is the one who ends up spooning her.

Klaus was never much into cuddling anyway, he’s much more the type of fuck her deep and hard, and whisper a sinful ‘that’s it, baby girl, cum for me’ in to her ear, then roll to his side when he’s done and sleep.

Rebekah is the one who twists her arm around her waist, holding her close, inhaling the she-wolf’s scent and playing with her long dark hair.

“You’re beautiful,” she says, offering her a small smile.

“So are you,” Hayley whispers back, without hesitation.

–

Weeks pass and they go on like that.

With the partying, the booze, the blood, the sex–

(And there comes a time where Hayley can no longer differentiate between her two relationships and she wonders when they all started to blur together – and practically become one).

–

Not a day goes by where she’s not thinking of Elijah –

But between Klaus’ passion and Rebekah’s affection, the pain is slowly fading.

–

It’s almost September when they’re in bed together, and Rebekah is flipping through a travel magazine while Hayley paints her toes. Klaus is on his phone, browsing through Hope’s latest pictures.

“I say,” Rebekah starts, looking over her shoulder to eye both wolves, “We go to Prague next,”

“Very well then, Bekah,” Klaus offers “But I get to choose our destination after that.”

Hayley’s not even surprised that they’re already planning their next trip.

–


End file.
